Insanity
by MegaDaffy
Summary: A mysterious Virus bit MegaMan before getting deleted and Lan is getting the aftereffects. But It's just a simple virus right? Nothing bad right? Rated T to be on the safe side.


Insanity

"Lan, Are you O.K.?" Mega Man asked his net-op (and best buddy).

"Yeah I'm O.K. man that was some attack!" Lan told Mega Man as he got up from the floor.

"Yeah, I know!" Mega Man replied.

It had just happened 30 minutes ago, Lan and Mega Man were in full-synchro and fighting a weirdly enhanced Ghost virus that had attacked Mayl's homepage. When Mega Man and Lan had finally defeated it, It bit Full-synchro Mega Man's right arm and then got deleted. Lan fell unconscious due to the intense pain.

"So how do you feel, Lan?" Mega Man asked him.

"Ahh, my arm hurts!" Lan said as he examined his right arm. He then saw a strange mark a little below his right hand. "Hey this is weird." Lan said.

"What is it?" Mega Man asked.

"It's a strange mark of some sort." Lan replied. Lan went to go wash it out but it started to spark and smoke. "Ow!" Lan said through his clenched teeth.

"Something tells me that that is not an ordinary scrape." Mega Man said.

" Oh geez, it hurts! I don't even know what to do to cure it either!" Lan said to Mega Man.

"Maybe you should call Dad." Mega Man advised.

"You're right!" Lan replied back.

Lan went over to the phone and called his father.

"Hello, You've reached Dr. Hikari's Office. I'm not here right now. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible." His answering machine said.

"Hi Dad! It's me, Lan. I'm having a little problem here. Please call back soon. Bye!" Lan said to his father's answering machine.

"Good Job, Maybe you should let your mother look at it as well." Mega Man told him.

"Yeah, But she went out with her friends today and she doesn't know that much about viruses. Plus she'll probably just call Dad like I just did." Lan told Mega Man.

"Yeah, you do have a point there. But you should still show her." Mega Man replied.

"O.K.!" Lan replied back.

That Night, Lan got into bed and put Mega Man on his PET stand.

"Gee, Mom's out late today!" Lan told Mega Man

"Yeah well, She doesn't get to see her friends much." Mega Man said to him.

"Yeah I know, well good night Mega Man!" Lan said to his Net-Navi (and best buddy).

"Good Night Lan" Mega Man replied back.

Later that night, Mega Man woke up when he heard Lan's semi-loud groans of pain.

"Lan, Are you O.K.?" Mega Man asked his buddy Lan.

Lan's groans of pain became screams of pain.

"Lan…Lan…what's wrong!" Mega Man nervously asked him.

Lan then sat up and let out another loud scream of pain. He was also clenching the mark on his arm.

"Lan, see if Dad called back!" Mega Man yelled nervously at him after noticing that.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Lan let out a loud scream. His eyes turned bright red and his mark started to glow as he got up.

"Lan, Calm down O.K. buddy!" Mega Man said as he tried to his buddy and net-op.

Lan then ran out of his room at a rampaging speed and headed off. Unfortunately, his mother had just walked in and had approached him to give him a hug. He attacked her and then ran out the front door. His mother lay there conscious and breathing but bruised and bleeding.

Mega Man heard her screaming. "Oh no, I've got to tell Roll and Mayl about this before he attacks them too!" Mega Man told himself. He then ran off to warn Mayl's Net Navi, Roll.

But he was a little too late, as Lan had just entered Mayl's room. Mayl got up and saw him.

"Hey Lan, How are you doing?" Mayl asked him.

Lan walked over to her and climbed the ladder up to her bed.

"Mayl, look out!" Roll yelled at Mayl after getting the message from Mega Man that Lan had gone insane.

"Huh!" Mayl replied, as Lan got closer to her. She noticed his bright red eyes and glowing scar.

"OH MYGOODNESS!" Mayl as she tried to jump out of the way.

"What is it?" Roll asked.

"That scar on his arm, that must have…" Mayl was cut off due to Lan attacking her. Mayl had tried to defend herself by throwing things at him and hitting him with hard objects. Nothing worked. She then went to call the police, she had just dialed 911 and gotten the dispatcher on the line and told the dispatcher that someone was attacking her in her home.

Suddenly, Lan jumped on her and started beating her senselessly. He also ripped the Phone right out of the wall as well.

The dispatcher on the other end of the line then called the police saying that there was an emergency at Mayl's Address. The police arrived right after Lan had left. Lan then ran back to his house in an attempt to get his PET and Mega Man. He then fell down on the floor and went unconscious.

The next morning he woke up and found himself in pain and on the floor.

"Lan, Are You O.K.?" Mega Man asked.

"Ow, Geez, what happened I feel like I got run over by bus or something. And why am I on the floor?" Lan told Mega Man.

"Lan, You went insane last night. You attacked your mother and Mayl!" Mega Man said.

"Nah, I was right here sleeping. That mark must have gotten into my blood system or something like that." Lan replied.

"Lan, you need to trust me on this." Mega Man told him. "Maybe this will remind you, look out your window." Mega Man said as he pointed at the window.

Lan got up and walked over to his window. What he saw was the police right outside of Mayl's house and yellow tape across her front door. He was shocked.

"Well, if I did that how come I don't remember it?" He asked Mega Man.

"I don't know, maybe you're being possessed when that happens." Mega Man replied back.

"Aw man, Mayl's going to hate me for this and Mom, how's she doing?" Lan asked his Net-Navi

"Don't worry she's fine!" Mega Man assured him.

Lan felt guilt and lay down on his bed. "Aw man, I can't believe I did that! I don't even know what happened!" Lan said as he covered his face.

"Hey, don't worry! Roll understands and so does your Mother." Mega Man told him.

"MOM! When did she come in?" Lan asked shockingly.

" Oh, I found a way to get onto the T.V. and tell her." Mega Man replied.

"Oh." Lan said.

"I think I know the cause of what happened last night." Mega Man told Lan.

"What is it?" Lan asked him.

"I saw that mark on your arm glow and your eyes turn red last night, I think your scar is making you go insane." Mega Man told him.

Lan looked at his arm and saw that the mark he had from last night had turned darker than the last time he had looked at.

"You might be right, Mega Man." Lan told Mega Man.

"I think I am." Mega Man told him.

" I'm feeling hungry." Lan said as he heard his stomach growl.

"Well, I think Breakfast should be ready." Mega Man told him.

Lan went downstairs and saw his mother talking with the office secretary on the phone.

"So when IS he going to be back?" His mother asked the secretary.

"I don't know." The secretary said, "Would you like me to leave him a message?"

"Yes, tell him that his son is sick and needs his attention." Lan's mother told the secretary.

"O.K. got it." The Secretary said.

"Thanks, Bye!" Lan's mother said.

"Good Morning Mom!" Lan said to his mother.

" Morning, Lan! How are you feeling?" His mother asked.

" Good, is breakfast ready?" Lan replied to his mother.

"Yep, It's on the table." His mother told him.

" Thanks!" Lan said as walked over to the table and sat down in front of his breakfast.

"Oh and I scheduled an appointment with the doctor at 1 pm." Lan's mom told him.

"O.K. I'm not going anywhere anyways." Lan said as he was eating.

"Why not?" His mother asked.

"Because I'm worried I might hurt someone else." Lan said in a dry tone of voice after he finished his breakfast.

" Don't worry Lan, You won't hurt anyone. You're a nice, caring boy who would only hurt a virus or bad navi." Lan's Mother reassured him.

"Thanks Mom!" Lan told his mother.

"No problem dear." Lan's mom told him.

" I'm going to go on the net now." Lan told his mother.

"O.K." His mother said.

Lan went up to his room and almost jacked Mega Man into the net when he noticed that an ambulance had come. "Oh my…" Lan said to himself.

"What's up?" Mega Man asked.

Lan quickly ran downstairs and out the front door to see what was happening at Mayl's house. He approached the reasonable distance the police and Medic team had set-up. He didn't really see anything. He did overhear two police officers talking.

"She looks like she was beaten up pretty bad." One of them said.

"Yep and I don't think a robber did this either. (Groan) here comes the medic team." The other one said.

Lan then saw what broke his heart. He saw Mayl, bleeding, Unconscious and bruised on an ambulance stretcher. Tears built up in his eyes. He ran as fast as he could back to his house and into his room. He grabbed Mega Man and then jumped onto his bed and burst.

"Lan, What's wrong?" Mega Man asked.

He got no response.

"Lan, Buddy?" He asked again.

He still didn't get a response.

" Gee, this must be big, I haven't seen you this depressed since I got deleted. Which means that someone must have gotten hurt." Mega Man said, "Am I right?"

"It's Mayl!" Lan finally said through his tears. "She's hurt real bad and it's all my fault!" he said before crying again.

"Lan, It isn't your fault! You couldn't control what happening." Mega Man tried to assure him of. "Look, Your mom and Mayl know that you wouldn't unintentionally hurt them and so do your other friends." Mega Man added.

" I know, but if I act out like that again, I might actually kill someone and then what will happen." Lan asked Mega Man.

"Nothing Lan, if they notice your scar they'll probably know something is wrong and take you to the hospital and if they don't, I'll tell them about what happened." Mega Man told him.

" (Sniff) Thanks, Mega Man! You're the best!" Lan told him as hugged his PET.

"Hey, that's what I'm here for." Mega Man told him.

"Hey Mega Man, What time is it?" Lan asked Mega Man.

"It's about 12:30:30." Mega Man told him.

"Thanks!" Lan told him.

Lan then put his PET in its carrying case and grabbed his skates. He then went downstairs and told his mother that he was going to his doctor's appointment. He then walked out the front door and sat on the curb to put his skates on, after that he was up and going.

At about 12:55 he entered the doctor's office and told whoever was at the desk that he was there for an appointment.


End file.
